Kofuku
Kofuku (小福), going by the "trade name" of Ebisu Kofuku (エビス小福), is a god of poverty. Her Shinki is Daikoku. Being a Binbougami (貧乏神) - a god of poverty that is neither enshrined nor actively worshipped - she was not "born" with a name; "Kofuku" being a name Daikoku gave her. She goes by the cover name "Ebisu Kofuku" in order to make it seem as though she is a god of fortune. Appearance Kofuku has the appearance of a petite, attractive teenage girl. Her hair is puffy and light pink, curling inwards at the end with a few fly-aways. She has purple eyes, and her outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a pink checkered tie and a miniskirt with a similar pattern. On occasion, she wears a beige sweater over her top. She is 157cm (5'2") tall . Personality She is known to have a bubbly personality, and a little light headed and carefree. She openly states that she likes to have fun, but is unable to due to her Shinki; Daikoku , who is extremely protective of her. She has also shown a very serious and protective side at times and doesn't seem afraid to square up to people no matter who they are, as proven when she threatens Bishamonten. She also has a very greedy side to her personality, charging ¥5 million per request, although she does give a 90% discount to students like Hiyori. Her "trade name" implies that like Yato, Kofuku too tries to make an effort in order to become a more significant god and enjoy worship. History As the God of poverty, Kofuku has always been hated and scorned. She was never allowed to own her own Shinki, possibly since it would augment her powers of disaster and create further destruction and chaos. However, one day while seeing Daikoku standing in a corner, she claimed it to be love at first sight and immediately claimed him as her own. At this point, Daikoku believed she should be given a proper name and named her Kofuku. Because Daikoku wanted a child of his own but couldn't have any so she adopted a shinki child named Daigo. However, they had to let Daigo go because it hurt Daikoku whenever Daigo noticed he never aged compared to the other children and Daikoku was unable to answer, causing him to blight Kofuku. Eventually, Daikoku asked Yato to sever the ties between him and Daigo so he would stop blighting Kofuku. This begins their current relationship. Daigo is currently being cared for by the heavens under a different name. Plot When Yato took Yukine and Hiyori to visit Kofuku, he introduced her as his girlfriend, to which she happily replied as being true. Afterwards, she invited them in for drinks and she took an interest in Hiyori. Referring to the latter as "Hiyorin", she asked Hiyori what her relationship with Yato was, then pounced on her while questioning her breast size. Kofuku had a slight relationship with a human, which caused him to almost commit suicide if it wasn't for Yato cutting his bonds with Kofuku. Abilities Good Luck Killer: Kofuku has the ability to have bad omens follow her, causing people to lose jobs, or even make bad accidents happen. This is due to her being the God of Poverty which gives everyone around her misfortune. This ability does seem to affect gods and regalias. It seems to act as a direct influence on the people around her. Vent Prediction: Kofuku is able to predict where vents - concentrated masses of gloom that attract phantoms - are going to appear at some point in the future. This ability comes to her naturally, without any need for some sort of divination ceremony. It is not entirely clear whether this ability is actual precognition of rather just her ability to spread misfortune that causes the vents to open where she guesses they would. Known Shinki *大黒 Daikoku/黒器 Kokki - transforms into a black fan *大吾 Daigo (released) Trivia *The name "Kofuku" (小福) means "small fortune". *Kofuku put an end to the euphoric Japanese Bubble Era by accidentally conjuring up misfortune with Kokki. As a result, a furious Ebisu made her sign legal agreements banning her from Takamagahara. *Kofuku, along with Daikoku, sung the song Ai wa Yaoyorozu. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:God Category:Alive